Final Smash Showdown
by TrinityMonkey
Summary: Smashers fight against another with their Final Smashes into suspenseful clashes. Each part will have four fights amongst characters with similar FS's. The winners will be revealed at the final Part. NOTE: certain details about characters are made up
1. Part One

Final Smash Showdown

Part I

Ice Climbers vs Olimar

Lucario vs Samus

Mario vs Pokemon Trainer

Donkey Kong vs Jigglypuff

The routine sounds of an urban city echoed and flowed through the streets and alleys. Sunset arrived to perform its earthly duty, signaling skyscrapers to activate all lights prior to night's shift. But no one in this city would not dare sleep tonight for a great final brawl would last till dawn.

The Ice Climbers went past all civilians staring at them with familiar curiosity. The Climbers were looking to settle a fight and so were the other smashers, located at various stages in the city's battlefield. Finally they found their target, Captain Olimar. he and his Pikmn were ready. Both Popo and Nana held their hammers and gripped them tight. City dwellers moved away from the foreign strangers as if a street performance was to take place. But this performance could not be conceived by mortal eyes.

Sending two ice blocks at Olimar to keep him busy, the Ice Climbers dashed apart, holding their Belay string, long, thin, and strong. Olimar commanded his Pikmin to charge at the daring duo as he pressed various buttons on his arm pad. The Ice climbers came past the Pikmin with no problem but without realizing it, the Pikmin attached themselves to their thick fuzzy eskimo coats. This caused some minor delay, a direct result from Olimar's diversion plan. His ship had just arrived, lowering the boarding bridge. Olimar ran inside, pulled back the bridge and flew the ship into the approaching night sky. Sunset had left and abandoned the Ice Climbers, stuck in the Pikmin chaos. Suddenly, all the expressionless Pikmin began monstrous transformations as observed by their rapid growth, making them more vicious and less innocent. The Ice Climbers weren't going to let Olimar get away. Focusing their inner energy into unity with the opposite twin, Popo and Nana clapped hands, summoning a tall massive iceberg from underneath the street cement. This scared the urban residents, scambling into the buildings. The Iceberg increase in mass, rising to the height of the skyscrapers. The Ice Climbers were close to reaching Olimar's ship. Olimar tried to leave the planet but his ship wasn't strong enough to break through the atmosphere. Thus, he could only fly away from the iceberg; hopefully he would lose them and get away safely. But the Ice Climbers wouldn't quit without a fight. Nana and Popo parted into two split directions in order to surround and capture their opponent. Each one incredibly manifested more great and tall ice pillars and followed the spaceship's path. They created bridges, ramps, and stairways, emerging from the icebergs that had already been made. Suddenly it seemed like the whole city would go into another Ice Age but this city was luckily big enough for multiple brawls.

Lucario and Samus faced each other in a dead end alleyway. Lucario zoomed in fast, with a fully charged Aura Sphere prepared just in case within a single paw. Samus shot a barrage of missles, locked onto Lucario's Aura. He used Extreme Speed to evade each homing projectile and quickly zoomed in fron of Samus. With Force Palm, Lucario grabbed hold of Samus and pushed her against the wall. She flipped from the wall and kicked Lucario's face, as he had momentarily dropped his guard. Samus jumped back in the air and dropped mini bombs, raining on top of Lucario's position. He wall-jumpe until he got up to Samus's level. They fought with punches and kicks while airborne nd kept away from the grond by continuously leaping from one wall to the other. Samus broke the pattern and released a fully loaded Charge Shot. This powerful blast collided with Lucario's Aura Sphere, exploding on impact. Smoke covered both smasher's vision, leaving them vulnerable to surprise attacks. Lucario felt he had the upperhand due to his ability to see Aura through any sort of substance. But to his surprise, Samus had been charging her arm cannon, taking in energy that went beyond her Chozo suit's capability of controlling it. Lucario back-stepped slightly until his tail touched the wall, trapping him. It was only a matter of time before Samus's cannon would unexpectedly release. Lucario had no choice but to use his ultimate technique.

"Watch the power of Aura!", declared Lucario, jumping straight up to great heights above the smoke. He stood afloat and blasted a thick blue beam of light from his palms directly at Samus. At this time, Samus unleashed her Zero Laser in the same direction as Lucario's Aura Storm. Both attacks met and stuck to each other, breaking through the smoke. At first, it seemed Samus was going to win with her laser overcoming Lucario's techinique but the Aura Storm slowly pushed back. It was unclear who wold win because both final smashes seemed stuck in a stale mate.

On the top roof of a nearby building, Mario stood, firmly holding out his fists in a serious karate-like stance. He needed to be prepared for any attack the three Pokemon might unleash. Their trainer had already released Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. With a single command, "Iku-ze!" Let's go!, the Pokemon were off. Charging towards the plumber, Squirtle slid ahead with Withdraw almost knocking mario off his feet as he jumped ovver the water-type turtle. Ivysaur sprinted to the spot right under Mario and used Bullet Seed, trapping Mario airborne with of a constant stream rapid plant pods. Charizard flew high with a single jump and grabbed Mario with its strong reptile hands. The fire-type Pokemon knocked Mario by using Headbutt but missed in astonishment. mario had squeezed through Charizard's grip by expanding his diaphragm as he breathed outward, which gave him room to squirm out. Ivysaur held down wth Vine Whip but Mario used his Tornado move to untangle himself and struck back at the grass-type with a couple of Fireballs. With the ferociousness of a beast, Charizard ran after Mario but Mario pushed him away with his F.L.U.D.D., squirting a powerful blast of water at its target. But it left him vulnerable to Squirtle's Water Gun, sending Mario off the roof top and into the abyss of city heights. The Pokemon Trainer thought he had been victorous once again; but he had underestimated one of the most skilled veterans of video game history. Mario gradually rose back on the rooftop, utilizing his F.L.U.D.D.'s hover pack. As he stood close to the ground before the Pokemon, his hands flared with scorching fire. Pokemon Trainer called back his Pokemon away from Mario; he wante them close together for their Final Smash.

"Go! Squirtle! Ivysaur! Charizard! Use Triple Finish!" Each Pokemon contributed its elemental attacks into one combined blast of Fire, Grass, and Water. By this time, Mario had already unleashed Mario Finale, a wide-ranged fire storm to match the Triple Finish. squirtle's Hydropump made it through but Ivysaur's Solar Beam weakened against the flames. Charizard's Fire Blast was about the only one that kept the battle at a tie...for the moment.

Donkey Kong trodded alongst the sidewalk and stopped as soon as he encountered his opponent, Jigglypuff. She puffed up angrily and charged momentum as she went into her ball formation. Cracking his knuckles, D.K. swung his arm, mustering as much muscle power as he could into a Giant Punch. Jigglypuff ignited Rollout, proceeding at alarming speed. Her body and D.K.'s gorilla fist finally came into contact, knocking each other back. D.K. crashed into a care but stood up with little effort. Jigglypuff, on the other hand, was stuck inside a trash can, rolling back and forth on the street. D.K. laughed and mocked the Balloon Pokemon wth monkey cries and finger ponting. Pushed to her limits, Jigglypuff puffed up and expanded, breaking the trash can apart. She continued to grow until skyscrapers shrunk in comparison. Jigglypuff inhaled small amounts of air, which had almost sucked up D.K. as if he was fighting against Kirby's Inhale. Exhaling with a monstrous burst of sound, Jigglypuff sung a single note, brutally smashing D.K. into a brick wall. Despite the fact she had done a nearly fatal hit, Jigglypuff gloated in a heavily low tone and neglected to see through the dust from the pile of rubble. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw D.K. still able to fight; but moreso at his bewly acquired DK Bongos. In preparation, D.K. clapped his hands and began playing his patented Konga Beat. Colorful musical waves of notes and jazzy tunes rippled from his bongos and out all around a half-mile radius. Jigglypuff retaliated by singing her Lullaby, amplified by her enlarged lungs. Both their Final Smashes bounced back and forth within the distance between them. They continued and prolonged their fight into a spectacular showdown that would entertain anyone that could survive it.


	2. Part Two

Final Smash Showdown

Part II

Captain Falcon vs MetaKnight

Link vs Ike

Toon Link vs Marth

Zelda/Sheik vs Fox/Falco just trust me :)

The moon rose higher, almost to the center of the star-speckled ceiling of the night sky. The blanket of darkness appeared to be covering the entire city. Headlights sped across interesections without any consent of the requested speed limit. Engine turbines ran in perpetual motion with such a velocity that if any were to crash into this rider, the universe would be different to the fatal accident. This situation made the mission of the dark warrior extremely difficult to defeat the roamer of light, but not impossible.

Out of the shadows, MetaKnight flew from the corner of an alley and went after the car that had just past by. Captain Falcon noticed a silver comet-like object following his trail. He merely laughed and activated his booster jets. Metaknight eventually caught up to the captain as he took him by surprise. His demonic wings fused into a vastly large cape, growing as it absorbed the shadows of the streets. Like claws of a beast, the shadows clutched the Blue Falcon, in attempt to engulf the vehicle into Metaknight's wrath. Captain Falcon realized his speed alone could not defeeat his foe; luckily his car was also adept in brute force. Swerving to the side, the incredible racer drove out of the devouring darkness and into the silver round mask that stood out in the opposite lane. That certain spot had to be its weakness; it was the only target available to hit. By this time, both smashers were forced to multitask between staying away from and attacking the racing opponent. Truly it was most paradoxical fight that had ever come into existence. How could any being win in such a situation?

Sword in hand, both Link and Ike stood in their signature battle stance. There was not a person nor a creature of living matter around to witness their clash of baldes. They engaged in a series of brandishing slices. Ike decided to strike quickly with Aether but halfway through, Link held out his sword glowing until he spun in a complete cirular turn, knocking back Ike as he landed. In pursuit to stop his momentum from carrying him far away, Ike thrusted his sword into the ground. Link smirked at his won counter-attack but Ike was smiling too. The ground beneath them crumbled and broke with lava overflowing through the cement cracks. Link tried to avoid the gushing geysers of magma but Ike's magic acted too quickly for Link's top speed. Searching inside his clustered bag of tools, Link took out his Hookshot, aimed successfully at the tall traffic sinal, and rose up beyond the height of Ike's Eruption spell. Ash-flled smoke began to arise; thus Link seized his chance to shoot a couple of arrows with his Hero's Bow, unobserved. Ike lunged through the smoke, swung his heavy sword at Link's arrows and chopped off the section of the traffic signal where Link once stood. Their battlefield cooled off, showing that Ike's magic had worn off. Link threw a sphere-like object directly towards Ike's location. Figuring he could easily block the projectile, Ike set up his Counter state. It would not be long until he saw the fuse at the other side of the ball. Counter was useless against explosives what made the situation worse was that it was too late to dodge. BOOM! The bomb blew up but Link was not satisfied. he pulled the string of his bow, arrow in place, and waited to see if his opponent was done for. ke walked out, eminating a bright red glow. Incredibly shocked, Link released his arrow, burning to crisps as it came within close proximity of Ike's body, and leaped above him with his sword pointed directly down. With no stress in the muscles, Ike swished his sword, slamming Link into a glass window of a fashion store. It took a while for Link to get back on his knees but he got up nonetheless. The Triforce symbol on the back of his hand shone with the pure divine light of the Hyrulean goddesses, causing Link's body to glow in the same light. The second after both Ike and Link's eyes squinted, they darted at eacch other with speed as remarkable as lightning itself. They ascended far up with the same immortal speed. Floating to the air level of the skyscraper spires, Ike and Link kept on brawling, sparks flying from every time their swords made contact. They jumped away from any buildings that inanimately interferred with their final clash.

There was no end to Ike and Link's battle. They were practically equal in raw physical power. Clearly, any assistance would really help in bringing the end of the smasher's clash of blades. Ike and Link jumped away and landed toward opposite rooftops. Link mustered his Triforce magic, calling forth winds to approach from the unnatural direction. Ike carved a geometric design on the rooftop floor and slammed his hands on to it in order to use Warp magic. Small tornadoes came up from behind Link and shrunk into an anthropomorphic form. Ike's summoning circle grew boold with light, taking on a humanlike appearance. Suddenly, both magic spells were finished, hainvg brought forth a fellow warrior. Link had called upon his child counterpart, Toon Link. His big cat-like eyes and bright green tunic suggested that he had traveled from a parallel dimension. Link informed him the situation, making Toon Link enthusiastic for a fight. Unlike Link, Toon Link excelled at swift sword attacks, something that could bypass Ike's slow heavy hits. Toon Link leaped off the building towards the one where Ike was and glided with the use of his Deku Leaf

NOTE: i know this item is not n Brawl but if u've played WindWaker, you'd know about TL's items

Marth appeared from the light of Ike's spell. Marth looked at his sword and understood what he was summoned for. Regardless of the fact that the oncoming foe was a small twelve year old boy, Marth was trained to never underestimate any enemy. Drawing his sword back, Marth waited for Toon Link to get closer, However, Toon Link's Deku Leaf wore out, withering into a thin twig. Marth was unexpectedly baffled by his opponent, screaming into the unknown idepths of city heights. Despite everything he had learned, Marth had a hard time taking this kid seriously. _SHWOOP_! Toon Link flew over to Marth and revealed his Wind Waker, the maical instrument that had the power to control winds, giving Toon Link an extra boost in recovery. With a single swish, a gust of stormlike power pushed Marth close to the opposite edge of the rooftop. Ike had evaded Toon Link's winds and went back after the older Link, already on his way in order to conclude their duel. marth got back on his feet and swished quickly, knocking away the Wind Waker from Toon Link's hand. Toon Link drew out his sword in defense, just before Marth unleashed his lethal Dancing Blade combo. Just as they engaged into their clash, Ike and Link returned to take care of business, each pair transformed into their Final Smash state; while Ike and Link stayed close together airborne, Toon Link and Marth fought _differently._

Just like the comparison between the Links, Marth had a light sword, perfect for dealng strikes with little failure. He zoomed diagonally across Toon Link as he changed direction after each slash. Luckily, Toon Link could defend from left to right guarding with both shield and sword. Realizing that his defense would not last much longer, Toon Link spotted Marth within the flash of his rapid trail and lunged in for the attack. Their speed took them all across the city district. They moved from the high tops of skyscrapers to the dark narrow alleyways and to the intersections on ground. Back and forth, like heat-seeking missles, they blocked their opposing attacks; they were stuck in the same stalemate as Link and Marth were previously. So much for calling for backup.

Zelda had tracked Fox McCloud to his precise location and, by calling upon the teleporting magic of the goddess Farore, caught him off guard from behind. She came close to zapping the fox into the skies but failed, having only been fooled by the Fox Illusion. The tables were turned; Fox came up beyond Zelda's peripheral vision, grabbed the Hyrulean princess, tossed her high up and finished the combo with several Blaster shots. Even though Zelda spell, Nayru's Love proved its efficiency by redirecting the lasers, Fox activated his Reflector, reversing his original attack back at its designated target; this time with magnified power. Fox presumed his attack had successfully hit Zelda, based off the sudden counterattack he pulled off and the explosive smoke surrounding her. A blue body of energy emerged through and transformed into Sheik, showing off her nimble ninja characteristics, making her conspicious entrance. She whipped out her chain and snapped it at Fox's Reflector. Sheik pulled away his defensive gadget, took some needles with her open hand and threw them without fear of being struck again by her own attacks. Fox barely managed to dodge the seemingly invisible needles, ripping his clothes near the head, arms, legs, and groin. Distracted, he failed to notice Sheik running fast enough to get directly in front of his face in a matter of seconds. She wrapped him completely from head to toe in chains. Slamming him from one spot of the street to another, Sheik brought herself and Fox high up in the sky by means of Vanishing. She untied him and poofed into evanescence, leaving Fox to find himself hurdling downward. His FireFox ability wouldn't work because it couldn't reach available ledges of the buildings. He didn't want to but had no choice but to call for backup.

All of a sudden, an Arwing swooped below Fox and opened its top, saving him from an unpleasant death. Falco Lombardi, Fox's cocky copilot, turned his head over and asked, "Geez, how many times do I have to save your ass?!"

"Shut it! We're facing a real threat down there!"

"Like what?"

"THAT!" Fox pointed to the female fighter on top of the windshield, shattering into pieces as her piercing arm broke all manual controls in the Arwing.

"Holy Shit, man! What'd you do, dump her?!" cried Falco, hopelessly guiding the aircraft to safety. Fox ignored Falco's words and contact another more reliable pilot.

"Slippy! Send me a Landmaster!"

"You got it, partner!" responded his amphibious ally in a fuzzy yet high pitch.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"Oh right sorry, I forgot how anti-homo you were" Fox turned off his communicator and refrained from talking for the time being. Slippy was right after all.

Falco grabbed Fox and jumped out of the soon-to-be-destroyed Arwing and upward into the entrance cap of the approaching Landmaster, Falco took his place of controlling the tank's movement and flight control while Fox handled the firepower. Sheik landed from a reasonable height when she gazed upon the highly advanced mobile weapon. Before Sheik could plan any attack, the Landmaster drove forward quickly. It's huge mechanical structure made it somewhat impossible for Sheik to jump over. The blaster portion of the tank moved according to Sheik's movement patterns as she attempted to leap over to the other side, giving herself distance and time to think of a strategy. She managed to airdodge the gun that came close to whamming her; but using that technique left her vulerable to falling down. She came into contact with the wheels of the Landmaster, ramming into her hard. Her rolling body rubbed against the rough surface of the cement, weakening her fragile limbs. Regardless, she stood up, somewhat limping. She knew that her most powerful magical abilities were necessary in defeating her foe. Normally, she would only reserve her magic for omnipotent villains but if she didn't do anything quick, she would cease to live. Thus she devised a plan that would otherwise be held back in typical situations during battle. Pulling her hand back and stretchng out her legs, Sheik arms were in position as if they were about to fire a arrow. Within a matter of seconds, an actual large golden bow appeared before her, already loaded with an arrow, containing the divine triumphant light of the Triforce goddesses. Before Fox had a chance to fire a blast, the arrow was released quickly, darting directly into the core of the Landmaster.

"Falco! Move this thing!"

"It's not fast enough!"

"Then DO A BARREL ROLL!" Falco slammed his feathered-hand fist unto the big red buttong beside the wheel controls. The entire vehicle flipped to its side, narrowly avoiding Sheik's arrow. Obviously, she knew a single strike would not be enough to end the battle; that's why she planned her diversion. While Fox and Falco took ther time adjusting to having been turned upside down with brief cussing, Sheik backstepped away and concentrated into reciting an ancient Hyrulean chant. Suddenly, Sheik and Zelda became not one but two seperate bodies, splitting from the original. Zelda healed Sheik's minor injuries and both began their final phase of their strategy. Both teleported to far spots around the Landmaster on top of the ledges of nearby buildings. They aimed their Light Arrows according to the precise angles of their attacks. After calming down from the unexpected Barrel Roll, Falco noticed the heat sensors detecting two different targets from each side.

"Ah shit!"

"What is it?"

"Our problem just got doubled, that chick just turned into two chicks"

"Great, just great," said Fox sacastically, "Don't let them get us and this time, we're not doing the Barrel Roll!"

"Fine by me. Personally I prefer the air" Falco raised one of the levers in front of him, activating the boosters under the Landmaster, turning it into a temporary aircraft. He crashed it into the buildings in hopes of knocking off Zelda and Sheik. Both women had teleported to other high spots as their posts for shooting their arrows. Falco uploaded the heat detectors to Fox's visual screen to track the targets for the Landmaster's powerful blasts. Fox fired at the targets, escaping once more to another destination. Zelda and Sheik had a hard time as well with trying to shoot down their opponents, safe inside that bulky Landmaster and all of its firepower, defending against their arrows. It had a constant habit of flying into either Zelda and Sheik before they could summon more arrows. Each duo faced a trivial matter from the other and believed that the other had an unfair advantage. But clearly they were equivalent in not only strength, but also in strategic intelligence, and persistence.

NEXT TIME: Monstrous transformations are about to take place, testing the raw power of black hearts. Speed will take away the streets, up into the sky. While some may fight head on, others may prefer projectiles

SNEAK PEAK FIGHT: Sonic vs. Pikachu

NOTE: Characters such as Fox and Falco will be the only ones to have actual dialogue because in their signature games, they actually had spoken lines; unlike most games where main characters like Mario, Kirby, or Link do not say anything

I know there may not be anything like Sheik's "magic trick" in any Zelda game but i wanted to combine Zelda and Sheik somehow with Fox and Falco since each pair shares identical Final Smashes


End file.
